Una Donovan
Una Donovan is the Green Earth Ranger, with the ability to manipulate and "see" through plants. Biography Una, an only child, was raised on the road. Her family lived out of a camper, following and participating in Renaissance festivals for a living. They were pretty close to being hippies, wanting to get back to a simpler time and close to nature. Then when Una was thirteen, she started getting fatigued and sick more and more often, developing other symptoms that wouldn't go away. She was diagnosed with acute myelogenous leukemia and sent to a special center for treatment, which was intensive. She was eventually declared cancer-free and went back on the road with her family. After a year of independence, Una went out to explore the park her family had stopped in the night before. Thus she stumbled across a glowing green gemstone, perched in a tree. Once she pulled it out, it bonded with her and gave her powers. Erutan appeared to her and told her she'd found her destiny, leaving her confused and scared. He teleported her to a different park to meet her teammates. The first was Walter Diamond, the Blue Ranger. Once she found out she was actually going to be a superhero, Una was thrilled. She was less happy at the prospect of lying to her parents, and argued the point with him and the newly-arrived Ralph Knight. He eventually conceded that she could tell her parents. Lee arrived at that point with an armful of origami flowers, which Una accepted happily. The Rangers briefed her on their situation and enemies. Una missed their first monster battle, but arrived in time to go to Erutan's island to meet him. The island had fruit trees, so Una had her breakfast while she waited and thought over everything that had happened. Checking her gemstone, she received Lee's call--ze had been left behind again--and finally got an explanation for how to teleport herself. Katrina, the Red Ranger, appeared with news of a new enemy--former Red Ranger Katerina Mourice. Una, though she didn't fully understand how Katerina had gotten here, was all for blowing her up. Una eventually made it home, where she explained what was going on to her parents. They reluctantly agreed to let her continue (if they had any actual say in the matter), to her excitement. To make them feel better, she took them to meet her teammates, though only Mizuki was there when they arrived. They had a meal there, and later re-parked their trailer nearer the apartment. The next day, Una discovered Walter practicing what looked like martial arts with a scroll. He explained to her about the different elemental scrolls, including hers. Unfortunately it was buried atop Mount Everest. Una suggested using their Zords to get to it. After a brief argument about the environment, they decided to go collect her Horse Zord. First they got an ATV and Una helped Walter upgrade it. Ralph and Lee showed up, and Lee ended up going with them to collect the Zord. Walter wanted to take the ATV up Everest for the scroll, but Una and Lee argued him out of it. They left the Zord where she'd been found, since she could be summoned if needed, and returned to town. Una wanted to brag to the others, so she and Lee went looking. They found Ralph, who was unusually friendly, and he gave them presents. Una's was a silver necklace. She tried to help Lee with zir present, a bracelet-ring, but Lee didn't want to be touched. She apologized, and Lee let her untangle the jewelry. The team was called into battle once more, and Una rode with Lee on zir motorcycle. They were both too late to fight, again. Later, Una practiced her powers, and then started snooping around Mizuki's place. It was a lot bigger than it looked, and as Ralph revealed, had some secret passages. Despite wanting to stay with her parents, she was thrilled to have her own room. She and Ralph kept exploring. Personality Una's very rambunctious in spite of her medical issues, and acts healthy almost to intimidate her body into feeling better. She loves being outdoors and around others, the more the merrier. Always willing to try something new, melodramatic and very, very stubborn. When she has to concede to weakness, it leaves her very low and very quiet. Having dealt with death and pain from a young age she isn't afraid of them, seeing them as a push to make her stronger. Arsenal *Gem Morpher *Green Stone Hammer *Green Horse Zord Appearance A slight, pale, thoroughly freckly girl, barely five feet tall and always a blur of motion, all elbows and knees and scabs. Her hair's finally coming back after chemo, but it's stubbly right now, and she still wears a wig of hair her mother donated. It's the same rippling, ginger-red mane that she used to have. Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Female